She Paints Me Blue
by the jehsinator
Summary: One shot. Ashley, Spencer and tequila. And sex, of course.


"I'm glad that's over," Ashley said as she and Spencer climbed into her Porsche.

"Why is it every time we've been at Gray's lately, Madison's there to ruin it all?" Spencer replied.

"Because we're happy and she's mad because she never will be," Ashley replied.

"You know what I think?"

"Hmm?"

"I think she likes you," Spencer said as Ashley turned the key in the ignition. "I think she likes you and she's jealous."

"Well, who wouldn't be? I'm hot," Ashley said with a grin. Spencer just laughed in return and smiled as her girlfriend's hand found hers. "But really, Spence, I think it's just about Aiden. She's still not over it."

"Oh, so do I have competition?" Spencer joked.

"Aiden? Please," Ashley replied. "He doesn't have a chance against you. No one ever will."

Spencer smiled and gently squeezed Ashley's hand. "So where to now?"

"My humble abode. My mom's in San Fran or something for the week, remember? We basically have the house to ourselves."

"Oh right...how could I forget the fact that no one should ever eat dinner on your dining room table ever again?" Spencer replied.

"You know you liked it," Ashley said.

"I did. Very much so. In fact, you should tell about more of your fantasies," Spencer said with a laugh. "You're too weird."

"And you're too gorgeous for me not to be."

"Where's Kyla at? I definitely don't want her walking in on something like she did last week. God, I've never been so embarassed in my life!" Spencer said.

"At least we were still semi-dressed! That girl needs to learn how to knock. She's staying with Aiden...I guess they're getting pretty serious."

"Are you okay with that?"

Ashley grinned and said, "well, if he couldn't have this Davies, I'm glad he's happy with the other one. Even if she's nowhere near how amazing I am."

"That's true. But you should at least give her a chance, Ash," Spencer pleaded. "She's really not as bad as you think."

"Okay, enough talk about her. Let's focus on us and the bottle of Cuervo, the limes and the salt just waiting for us," Ashlety said as she drove her car past the front gates leading to her house.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Spencer asked.

Ashley looked at her for a moment before saying, "okay, that was too confusing for me to understand because I'm a little tipsy."

"Mmm, me too. Is there a time that you don't carry your flask?"

Ashley smirked and said, "only when I'm naked and we're..."

Before she could finish, Spencer laughed and ran out of the car. "You'll have to catch me if you think you're getting any tonight!" Spencer yelled back. Ashley laughed and sprinted from her car. She tackled Spencer after she'd opened the front door. Ashley grabbed Spencer's arms and held them above her head before straddling her. Spencer's breath caught in her throat when Ashley brushed her lips against hers.

"Let's do some shots," Ashley whispered against Spencer's ear.

"Mmm, I love your husky little sexy voice," Spencer said before trying to kiss her. Ashley grinned and released Spencer's arms and then helped her to her feet. "Even if you're saying something like 'let's do some shots.'"

Spencer followed Ashley into the kitchen and sat on the stool while Ashley pulled the bottle of tequila from under the sink and grabbed the limes from the fridge. "Now Spence, I know you try to act all innocent, but please tell me you've done a tequila shot before."

"I'm not telling," Spencer said with a smile. She walked behind Ashley as she cut the limes into wedges. Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist. "So I guess you'll just have to show me," Spencer whispered into her ear, close enough that her lips playfully touched her skin. She felt Ashley tremble slightly, so she kissed the sensitive spot below her earlobe. With this, Ashley audibly moaned, so Spencer slid her hands underneath the brunette's shirt and traced circles on her toned stomach.

"Shit Spence," Ashley finally managed to say. "Here I am, trying to cut limes with a very sharp knife and you decide this is the perfect moment to make me weak in the knees."

Spencer smiled against Ashley's bare shoulder and said, "hmm, and I'm not even trying that hard."

"Okay, before I decide to take you right here on the floor, grab the tequila and head up to my room," Ashley said, waiting for the heat between her legs to subside. But it didn't as usual, because Spencer was still near her.

"Alright, babe," Spencer said as she grabbed the bottle. "But don't take too long. I _love _tequila."

"You lush," Ashley said as Spencer walked out of the kitchen. She then took a deep breath and grabbed the limes, two shot glasses and a plate of salt.

When Ashley walked into her room, Spencer was nowhere in sight. "Spence? Where are you babe?" Ashley asked. She was then struck silent as Spencer walked out from her closet in nothing but a black lace bra and black boy cut underwear.

"I know you love black underwear and tequila, Ash. So 'let's do some shots,'" Spencer said with a seductive smile.

"Uh, yeah, let's, yeah, do that then," Ashley replied.

"Under one condition, babe."

"What's that?"

"Lose the shirt and jeans, we're doing body shots." Spencer answered.

"Sweet jesus," was all Ashley could say. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Ashley asked when Spencer caught her staring.

"More than you'll ever know. Lose the clothes before I forcefully remove them."

Ashley set the things she was carrying onto her nightstand as Spencer sat down on the edge of the bed. Ashley walked over in front of her and grabbed the hem of her shirt. "Two can play at this game, Spence," she said as she slowly inched her shirt up. Spencer couldn't help but stare as the brunette's barely exposed skin. Ashley moved closer to her and Spencer brought a hand up to rest on the girl's waist, but it was quickly slapped away. Ashley finished removing her shirt and threw it at Spencer's face. Spencer held the garment there for a moment, taking in Ashley's addicting scent.

Ashley slowly unbuttoned her jeans and casually pushed them down her legs. She stepped out of them and sat in between Spencer's legs with her back against the other girl's stomach. She brought her hand up around the back of Spencer's neck as Spencer ran her lips against Ashley's shoulder. Spencer moaned when Ashley ran her hand up the length of her thigh.

Just when Spencer had completely forgotten about the neglected tequila, Ashley stood up and grabbed the bottle from the bed. Spencer groaned in frustration and fell back onto the bed. "I told you," Ashley said with a victorious smile.

"I could have just told you that you would have won. You didn't have to be such a tease," Spencer said as she grabbed a lime from the nightstand.

"Oh, I'm the tease now?" Ashley inquired. "So when you were running your hand up my thigh during lunch, you weren't teasing me? When you slipped past the boundaries of my skirt and underwear, you weren't being a tease? I was actually trying to have a civil conversation with my sister."

Spencer laughed and replied with, "watching you squirm had to have been the highlight of the school day. But I'll have you know that sending me dirty texts in history class is teasing too."

"That class is history? Good to know. I was too busy replaying the quickie we had before school yesterday in my mind to notice I guess," Ashley replied.

"I swear all you think about is sex," Spencer said playfully.

"And you...and sex with you...and how your body feels against mine...and the shock that your kiss always sends through my body...and..."

"And I'm glad I'm wearing black underwear," Spencer said with a laugh. She handed a shot of tequila to Ashley and said, "will you be the first to do the honors?"

"Of course, baby," Ashley said, taking the shot from her, placing it on the nighstand and pushing Spencer back against the bed. Spencer took a lime from the nearby plate and held it in her mouth as Ashley licked her neck. Her breath hitched when Ashley's mouth remained there, nipping and sucking at the spot.

"Ash," Spencer said quietly.

"Hmm?" Ashley replied from her spot on Spencer's neck.

"Please do it, before I go crazy."

Ashley smiled as she rubbed salt against her newly marked territory and grabbed the shot from the nightstand. She licked the salt Spencer's neck, took down the Cuervo, and removed the lime from Spencer's mouth with her own. After biting down on the lime, she took it from her mouth and squeezed it, letting the juice drip down to Spencer's chest. "Oops, let me get that for you."

Spencer couldn't help but run her hands through her girlfriend's hair before deciding on getting a little revenge. She quickly brought her leg up between Ashley's and laughed when the girl nearly collapsed on top of her from the sudden contact.

"Oh, you think you're just so smooth, don't you?" Ashley asked as she rolled off of Spencer.

"A modern day maverick," Spencer said while filling the glass again. She then decided to one up Ashley once again. She smiled before licking the exposed part of Ashley's left breast.

"Mmm, Spence, I don't know how many more of these I can do before forcing myself on you."

Spencer just grinned in return and rubbed a little salt on Ashley. She then placed the lime between Ashley's teeth. Spencer caught her off guard once again when she poured the tequila into her belly button. Ashley couldn't do anything but lay there and anticipate the feel of Spencer's tongue against her body.

Spencer sucked the salt from Ashley's chest before moving on to suck the tequila from her navel. She then traced a trail of kisses up Ashley's body before taking the lime from her mouth into her own. She quickly pulled the lime from her mouth and brushed her lips against Ashley's. She loved the feel of her hot breath against them. Ashley took Spencer's lower lip into her mouth, gently sucking and biting. Spencer whimpered before deepening the kiss and running her tongue against Ashley's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Ashley could taste the tequila and spiced rum from earlier, but she could still taste Spencer. The taste she longed for when the girl wasn't near her. Spencer's hand found her breast and her back arched in response to the touch. Spencer moved down to her neck, nipping at the pulse point she found while knowing that it would send Ashley into overdrive. She assumed right because it wasn't long until Spencer found herself on her back, with Ashley reaching around Spencer's back to remove her bra.

Spencer's hands slowly moved from Ashley's waist to her back to unclasp her bra after Ashley practically tore hers off and threw it to some unknown place. Ashley gasped when Spencer's hands found her newly exposed breasts and leaned into the touch. It was then that Ashley realized that Spencer was grinding against the knee placed between her legs. Ashley smiled when Spencer raised her hips as she slipped off the girl's last piece of clothing.

Spencer bit her bottom lip as Ashley slowly rubbed her fingers over Spencer's wetness. It wasn't long before a barely audible, "please, Ash," slipped from her mouth. Ashley did as she was told, carefully slipping two fingers inside her girlfriend and slowly curling them in and out of her. Ashley couldn't help but gasp as Spencer pushed her underwear aside and slipped two fingers inside her as well. Their movements became synched together until Spencer's body jerked and she breathed Ashley's name into the other girl's ear. Ashley looked at the blonde's face as she came and it brought her over the edge.

Ashley collapsed on top of Spencer and they laid there. The room was spinning, but it was impossible for them to tell if it was from the alcohol or their previous activity.

"I love you, Spence," Ashley whispered into the girl's neck.

"I love you more than anything, Ash. More than life itself. And I will never get tired of this."

"Of what? Sex?" Ashley replied jokingly.

"Us," Spencer answered. "You...and sex."


End file.
